


Adventure in the House of M

by William_Magnus



Series: Advantures in the House of M [4]
Category: Marvel (House of M), Young Avengers
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story really starts here.  Events start to happen in the House of M that will bring together our heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Code Green

As the soft blue glow that had obscured thier vision passed revealing a them to be in a new location the crown princes knew in an instant that for once this was not a drill. The war room was in near chaos while inteligence agents worked computers constant updating information and the main holographic display set in the center of the room showed a real time image of both the Earth and Moon. 

"William, Thomas! Where have you two been?" The voice comming from behind them could not exactly be called shrill, but at the moment was far from it's normal pleasent tones due to a mix of worry and annoyance. The twins, dressed in identical save for the color uniform like suits, turned as one to face thier aunt. 

Princess Lorna was, by most standards, far from imposing. Nearly half a foot shorter and more slightly built than her older sister and with a far more pixie like look too her she was the one of her fathers children most likely to be over looked in a fight. That is unless the people facing her remembered she had inherited her fathers powers, and his temper.

At the moment she was dressed in her full uniform as the leader of the Royal Diplomatic corps, which prince William secretly belived included a rediculous M shaped crown and massive shoulder pads under its cape because because it made her look far more impressive and intimidating than she normaly did when floating a few inches off the ground the way she was at the moment. 

"We were in William's personal Library. He was in the midst of researching some spell or another while I slowly died of bordom. We had no idea the security systems in that half of the palace were less than fully opperational till Julian and Victor both nearly broke down the door rtying to get to us." 

The lie was nearly beliveable, mostly thanks to comming from Thomas. The white haired twin often complained of being forced into the green uniform of the diplomatic corps students, but would in private admit to his brother that learning how to lie effectivly enough that even their mother would buy it on occasion was worth it. William, on the other hand, was so incabable of falsehoods that he had a hard time not giving away when other people around him lied.

Lorna, for an instant, looked as if she was going to call Thomas out on his lie before simply giving a disgruntled half laugh half snort. "We will talk about this, but later. Your old enough now to at least start being here if not taking part in important matters. Go stand by your uncle, for the first time since it was created eight years ago we appear to have a code green."

The twins shot each other, and thier aunt, questioning looks as they joined their uncle Pietro having never heard of a code green. That is until they saw the detail on the display that they were unable to see when they entered the room, the details most of the people there were focused on. Hidden behind the moon was a ever growing series of dots all holding in a perfect formation. 

The meaning became suddenly crystal clear to both boys. Code geen, a Nonterestrial Invasion.


	2. Everyone has Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened in the War Room, but nothing is exactly what it seems.

The servants of the royal palace in Genosha knew that out of the royal family the two most easy going and approachable members were the crown princes Thomas and William. They also knew that no matter how approachable, or apologetically nice in William's case, they were that there were moments that even they should be treated with all deference that was given the truly imposing members of the family. The very air in the palace seemed to transmit that now was one of those times that they should do their best to avoid being noticed let alone have any attention paid to them. 

The royal twins marched, the really brave might at some safer time even describe it as stomped, past servants and court members alike in lock step all but seething with some obvious inner fury. The rumor was that they had been summarily thrown out of their first chance to sit in on a major meeting of some kind going on in the palace war room not long after the empowered sapien hero Captain Marvel forced her way in using a combination of her strength and the debt owed to her for saving the princes and their mother nearly eight years before hand. 

There was a near audible sigh of relief throughout the palace when the young men finally shut themselves in their suit of rooms. If events held to form they would sulk there for a while, the longest they had done so after a fight with their Grandfather had been for nearly a week, and then quietly find someplace else to be while tempers on all sides calmed down. The last fight, the one that rumor had it involved not only the princes and their Grandfather but their Uncle and Aunt as well, had ended with them doing a 'Good Will' tour of America for a several weeks. 

It was not until they had locked themselves behind closed doors that the pair began to speak at all. Thomas began to rant about being kicked out when things were just getting interesting, and cursing their cold and distant grandfather while William simply stood in silence. While his twin ranted though William was not idle, his eyes shone with blue light and his out stretched right hand began to fill with small electronic devices one by one. Amongst the listening devices were those that they recognized as belonging to their Grandfather's agents, as well as their own Aunt and Uncles people, and even a few from some of the braver tabloid papers from around the world and a pair do them of types even the brothers who had been doing bug sweeps of their suits on their own for 5 years now did not recognize in the slightest. Dumped into the toilet and flushed the twins waited a full minute before starting to pack.

"Do you think anyone bought it?"

"Please, you threw a less convincing hissy fit when they choose to break us apart for our training. You're going to have to send flowers or something to that maid that is always making eyes at you, you know Thomas. It was all I could do to keep a straight face when she hid behind a column to avoid you glaring at her."

"I know, I know, but it is going to have to wait till after all this is done with. Can't risk breaking our cover. Which reminds me, are you sure it is safe to talk now?"

"Yes, I put up a magic bubble as soon as I had all the listening devices that will make sure anyone trying to overhear anything, or even peek in using Telepathy astral projection or any other means is just going to see the normal post fight rants. Oh, remind me, after we are done packing we need to trash the room."

"What? But I like how we have the place looking now. If we trash it you know Mother is going to redecorate while we are gone just so we can have a fresh start and no memories of the fight."

"It is something we are going to have to live with. You heard Grandfather we can't let any possible infiltrators know the real reason for our trip. We have to get the...whatever it is before either alien armada can to keep them from going to war with our world in the middle."

"Yeah, about that. How suspicious is the timing on the two aliens showing up to tear Earth apart to get some sacred Macguffen they both claim at the same time? Ok, I mean I get Captain Marvel keeping her promise to the guy that gave her powers and never telling anyone he hid it on Earth till both species that claim it show up, or her managing to guess he had it in New York because of the time he spent there and how protective he was of that city above any other but.."

"I know, but she said he knew that they would come eventually. Hell, we only know as much as we do because she got warnings from people in both fleets that owed Mar-Vel something big. You know it’s going to take more than just you and me to do this, right? We have to take the minimum number of guards with us, but we can't let any of them in on this but...I think I know someone we can trust. We are going to have to use the little device Captain Marvel gave us to test her but she is going to be perfect for this and I am sure she is going to be willing to help."

"Wait, stop there. You’re not talking about your fag hag bestie whatever you call her Sapien friend are you? No no no no no, we are not taking some spoiled society girl you make fun of people's fashion sense with. One she will slow us down, two you will get her killed if things go bad, and three Grandfather really will yell at us instead of faking it this time. No, instead we are going with a friend of mine. Don't look like that, I do have them. I met him at the Library there in New York, guy is super strong and tough and even if he is a pig headed blow hard he has a mean right hook. And if you ever tell him I said this I will make you live to regret it, but the guy is stand up honorable person."

"Oh please don't give me that. Kate is a lot more than that or I would never hang out with her and you know it. Look there is something...wait, how do you know the guy has a mean right hook?"

"First time we met he decked me, nearly sent me through a wall. What? Stop looking like that, I didn't expect him to do it I mean really, who hauls off and hits a visiting dignitary? Ok, so I might have been acting like an ass but...damn it stop looking like that. So you’re not the only one on Earth that is willing to call me on it when I act like that, big deal."

"I..you know what later conversation. I was saying Kate is more than you think she is. Look, we are going to use her as cover anyway, best way to explain being in New York is have her throw some big gala thing or drag us to one and she will do it without question if we have to keep her in the dark but we don't. It's...ah damn it you’re going to find out anyway just you have to promise not to freak out you see Kate is..."

"Stop going on about the girl, it's a solid no we are not going to involve her. Especially not since we are going to get help from my friend. Look, you're going to freak out. I know you will but since we are sealed off so no one is going to overhear I better tell you this, my friend he is..."

After having spent the last part of their conversation talking over each other the brothers managed to line up so that their last words were said in unison.

"A member of the Sapien Underground."

"Wait? What? WHAT?!?"


	3. Day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!
> 
> This one following a new character that happens to be important to the plot.

"Morning Mom, Bye Mom, Off to School!"

"Stop right there! This instant young man!"

The harmonics in the response brought the blond teen to a near searching halt. He was running later than even normal but the sound of his mother's voice had him cringing and searching his memory for clues to what he could have done that would have her annoyed that she might have found out about.

"Young man you know good and well that breakfast is the most important part of the day, and yet you are zooming out the door without so much as stopping to grab a bite to eat."

A sheepish smile started to spread over the teen's face as he realized that he was not in trouble but instead about to be late thanks to a random moment of parental duty. 

Sarah, the teen's mother, was a single parent. The widow of a man that died at some point so long ago that his son had nothing more to remember him by than stories of him being in the military and a mid-level of super strength that showed every sign that it would likely increase to a major level before he reached collage she did the best that she could but in order to make a decent life for her and her son she had to spend far more time at her job as a realtor than she wanted to. This lead to sporadic and often unpredictably timed attempts at traditional parenting.

"I know you are running late son, but I am not letting you out of this apartment without giving you a balanced and good for you breakfast with   
all the nutrition that a growing boy like you needs. Ok?"

She asked the last searching her son's face for signs of a reaction that she knew would not be there thanks to the shape shifting powers he had inherited from his mother's side of the family. 

"So, which will it be? Chocolate or Smores?" She asked at last with a sly smile holding up the shiny foil packets of her son's favorite types of Pop Tarts. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a miracle that he was not late to school. He had managed to catch a tail wind thanks to a couple of guys with wind based powers going his way for most of the flight to his school and landed just in time to make it to his first period class just as the late bell rang. 

The day went like any other day. Math first period, proof that somewhere one of the many Deities out there did not like him at all, followed by classes he was better at and then lunch more classes and finally practice. It was when he showed up for practice that day that things took a turn for the different. 

It was while he was walking into the gym that he spotted the police taking several members of the basketball team into custody. He stood there staring in shock, mostly because of which of his team members were being arrested, until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Man! This bites!" The gravelly voice rolled around him telling him exactly who it was.

"Santo, man I still don't see how a half ton pile of rocks can move as quiet as you. I still say we have got to get you a damned cow bell or something."

"Shut it blondie. Have you heard the news, or just getting here?'

"Haven’t heard a thing, just got to see them drag a half naked Kessler out of the gym. If he does not stop trying to fight them then...ooh that has got to hurt." 

"You have missed it all then man. Not only is practice canceled today, but Basketball Football and Soccer are shut down for the year and the school has to give back all our trophies in those sports for the last three years."

"W-wait! What? How...why?"

"Yeah, exactly how I reacted. Freaking Norris and Kessler both turned out to be Sapiens and were passing." He all but spit out the word sapien like it left a taste in his mouth.

The teen with him did not say what was on his mind. He knew his opinions on Sapiens were not exactly popular ones so he kept it to himself that he did not think of them any different than mutants even while going out of his way to make sure that the worst of the bulling that they got did not happen anywhere he noticed. Despite the rumors he was a sapien lover no one ever messed with him, even when he had to beat the snot out of someone for hurting a sapien for no reason.

"I...Really? Huh, but what does that have to do with anything? It isn't against the rules to be Sapien, or even to hide it."

"Yeah, but it is to cheat, steal, make deals with terrorists and rape."

"What?!?" The last of the charges is the one that really surprised him. Kessler maybe he could see doing it, the guy was a dyed in the wool bully and one of the reasons he got into the fight that had ended his friendship with Greg Norris, but not most of the others.

"Yeah, turns out Greg had some kind of hypnotic thing going on with his voice as well as the super leaping. Dude was using it to throw off teams we went up against and talking girls into sleeping with him and forgetting."

The blond could not hide the disgust on his face despite the life time of using his natural shape shifting powers. 

"Yeah, I know right. Whole thing came to light cause of Kessler and his mad hate on for the gay kid in the Junior class, Stidham. Kid barley counts as a mutant, Teek but can only lift a pencil at most so the guy is beating the crap out of him in the john when he has a secondary power come in. Turns out he is a postcog, has a vision of everything bad the jerk has ever done and then lots on what the guys hanging with him have done. Kid went to the cops after, apparently they are already trying to get him under contract to go to the Academy once he graduates. Good thing you decided to drop Kessler's ass when you did man, otherwise the cops might be kicking on your door asking questions."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santo's wrong, the cops still had questions for his teammate. Nothing like they would have been if there had not been the great wall of animosity that had grown up around them over the last year though. The questions were mostly standard stuff, if he knew they were really Sapiens, had they used powers around him in illegal ways, that kind of thing. 

The police telepath that was there for the questioning kept giving him odd looks though, but he expected that they were more about the fact that his mind kept wandering to the crush he had had on Norris for years and the real reasons for the fight that both of them had kept secret for their own reasons.

When it was over and done with he was free to go, but had nowhere to go. It was the first time he had had a free Wednesday off since he joined the sports teams, the first of many since the school was apparently planning to simply kill the year for all the sports teams that were touched by the whole thing with Norris. 

Eventually he found himself wandering into a comic store he knew. If nothing else a copy of the new Nightwing mini-series would brighten his day a little.

"This, is, Boring. I don't see why we are here. This is my brother's kind of place, not one I would ever be caught dead in."

"That is exactly why it is us here. He would get distracted and not be paying attention, and Kate would stick out like a sore thumb around here." 

"Yeah yeah, and you wanted to pick up your push list."

"Pull list."

"Whatever."

The bickering pair got only a small look from the blond as they left. Something about the white haired one seemed familiar to him but nothing that immediately leapt to mind. The curiosity he felt at seeing one of them pulling out a crystal and waving it around was quickly squashed as he spotted the newest issue of Captain Marvel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was normally a simple affair for him. He had practice late most days, his Mom worked excessive hours, so one or the other would usually grab takeaway on the way home. Wanting to surprise his Mom he had texted her that he was getting food tonight as he headed to the store to get what he needed to cook something.

"Insolent bug."

"Foul smelling reptile."

"Mentally deficient..."

Even before the dark skinned female could let loose with what looked to be a long and scathing insult to her white haired companion there were other people already getting involved to try and break up the fight. No one had started to use powers yet but it looked only seconds away from descending to that level.

The mention of the police is what eventually did separate the two. Whatever the animosity between them was it apparently was less than the shared fear of arrest. 

The exciting part of his shopping experience over the blond went back to trying to pick out the perfect batch of strawberries. As disappointed as he was over the events of today he was going to make his and his Mother's favorite dessert.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mother was surprised at the home cooked meal waiting for her when she got off work. Surprised, and a little worried since her son had obviously spent a lot of time getting the eggplant parmesan just perfect. Over dinner they talked about their day, and she learned about the school shutting down half the boy's athletic teams for the year.

Before his mother could respond to the information about the sports teams being shut down two things happened at once. There was a knock at the door and at the same time her phone started going off with a strange ring tone that was a tune like none he had ever heard before.

He was on his way to the door before she could say anything, only being slightly confused when he checked the peep hole to find a small group of teens around his own age on the other side of the door.

Opening the door he started to speak before finding himself interrupted by a sudden flash of light. "Hi can I hel..."

"Oh, shit, damn sorry man had no idea it would do that!"

"Thomas! You can't go twenty seconds without playing with the buttons? You know what the Captain said, it is going to take at least an hour to recharge..."

His vision took a little bit of time to clear and the first thing he saw was a vision. His mother knew, but he was not exactly out of the closet but for the guy in front of him he could almost feel like coming out of the closet in front of his whole school. It took a few more seconds for him to realize that the dark haired teen he was staring at was in the midst of berating a bleached duplicate of himself. The white haired twin, and he really hoped it was twins and not one of the odder types of mutant powers that lead to there being two of him, was leaner and had a sneer on his face that made him far less attractive than the dark haired one.

There was something about the twins, some detain that was niggling at the back of his brain. "Look, I don't know what is going on but instead of yelling at each other could you explain...wait, I saw you earlier today at the comic store." He said pointing at the bleached twin and the tall black teen standing behind him. "And you, I saw you talking with one of the police officers at my school today!" He said pointing to a blond girl that all but disappeared by shrinking down to the size of a mouse managing to end up on a brunet girl's shoulder when he pointed to her. "Could someone please tell me..."

The sound of an energy weapon powering up was unmistakable, even to those amongst the group that did not have any combat training. He had no idea what was going on, and his confusion was more than enough to let several of the people that had been outside the apartment slip in and put themselves between him and his mother as if defending him from her.

"I do not know how you found us but you will get away from my son this instant."

It was her voice, there was no mistaking that, but there was a hard edge to it that he had never heard before. When he finally managed to look at her the first thing he saw was the weapon, it looked almost like a toy. A black and purple blaster right out of a made for SciFi channel movie. The second thing he saw was his mother, or at least the being that had been his mother till an instant before that.

She was not her normal self anymore. She was in the same clothes, had the same hair and even the ear rings but instead had green skin, massive bat like ears, and large almost bulbous eyes and a huge oddly shaped chin.

"M-mom?"

"Theodore, I can explain, but not here and not now. First we have to get you away from here, some place safe and then..."

And then there were explosions. The whole building rocked, and the sound became so loud his hearing shut down automatically to protect him. The side of the building was torn away by massive metal hands and she was falling, falling away from him and yelling out his name.

He tried to reach her, tried to grab his mother's hand to stop her from being sucked out of the building by whatever it was that was going on but failed. She slipped from his fingers, and then there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and darkness. The last thing he would remember before he lost consciousness was his mother's face, and the feeling of weight and presser all around him.


End file.
